poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Shrek the Third
Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Shrek the Third is an upcoming film made by Connor Lacey and Ryantransformer017. Summary The Bubble Guppies return to help Shrek defeat Prince Charming again. Trivia * Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rango, Rattlesnake Jake and Professor Mad Rabbid make they're appearance in this movie. * In the movie Gil has the alternate form of Mushu from Mulan and Deema has the alternate form of Fishface from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Quote * Gil as Mushu: Wow that was the most awkward ride, I've ever been in. * Molly: Uh, Gilly? * Gil as Mushu: What? Is there something in my teeth? * Goby: No. It's just... * Oona: You don't,... look like yourself. * Gil as Mushu: What are you talking about? I feel fine. * Nonny: Well, uh, do this. (whistles) * Gil as Mushu: Heh, please. What do you think I am some sort of... (blow fire then gasps then looks at his whole body) Oh no, Merlin must turned me into some kind of fire breathin' dragon. (then a giant fish falls from the tree) * Deema as Fishface: Help... Me. * Goby: Deema? * Molly: Your mixed up in this too? * Deema as Fishface: Water! I need water! * Nonny: Don't worry, Deema. We'll try our best to help you. (then Professor Mad Rabbid has an idea, later Deema was wearing a gil breathing machine) * Deema as Fishface: Thanks, Mad Rabbid. Trailer * Trailer Guy Voice: Once upon a time, far, far away, nestle deep in a swamp the magical story about the big green ogre began. (Shrek opens his outhouse door) His name is Shrek. He lived quietly and peacefully in his corner of the swamp. Until... * Shrek: Ah! * Trailer Guy Voice: He met these guys. * Gil: This is going to be fun. * Deema: We can stay up late! Swapping manly stories! * Donkey: And in the morning, I'm making waffles! * Trailer Guy Voice: And the gang set out on a grand adventure to find Princess Fiona. * Donkey: Princess, where are you? * Trailer Guy Voice: There were some big challenges. * Deema: Well, this is easy. * Nonny: Maybe, too easy. * Shrek: Yeah, where's the... * Donkey: DRAGON! (Gil screaming) * Trailer Guy Voice: And it definitely wasn't an easy quest. * Shrek: Don't look down. * Donkey: Okay... (Just then, Donkey steps on a board too hard and it breaks causing Donkey to gasp and look down as it falls towards the lava) You guys, I'm lookin' down! (screams) * Trailer Guy Voice: There was they're old foe: Makucha. * Makucha: Seems you and I have something in common. * Lord Farquaad: Count me in. * Trailer Guy Voice: And a whole gang of Fairy Tale creatures. * Shrek: Hey! Oh no, no, no, no! Get girl off the table. * Dwarf: Where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken. (Shrek moves a curtain aside and there, sleeping in his bed, is the Big Bad Wolf) * Big Bad Wolf: What? * Trailer Guy Voice: Now, Prince Charming was suppose to find a princess, kiss her and become ruler of the kingdom. However, Princess Fiona fell in love with Shrek. * Princess Fiona: There's an arrow in your butt. (Fiona yanks the arrow out of Shrek causing him to groan in pain, then she waggles the arrow in front of him) * Shrek: Ow. * Trailer Guy Voice: And the gang discover the real Fiona. So they got married and lived Happily Ever After... or so they thought. After the honeymoon, it was no honeymoon. * Royal Messenger: Dearest Fiona, Please join us for a royal ball. We can't wait to meet you're... uh, Prince Charming. Love Mom and Dad. * Trailer Guy Voice: Shrek and Fiona journey back to Far Far Away to meet King Harold and Queen Lillian. * Princess Fiona: They're my parents. * Shrek: Hello, they locked you in a tower. * King Harold: How can the high could get any worse?! * Shrek: It's, easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from. (chuckles) * Trailer Guy Voice: But what the gang doesn't know, was that there's more to the story than meets the eye. * Fairy Godmother Hello Harold. (King Harold gasps) We need to talk. Fiona and Charming, will be together. * King Harold: I need to have an ogre taken care of. * Doris: There's only two fellas who can handle a job like that. * Puss in Boots: Ha-ha! Prey for mercy from... (writes a "P" on a tree with his sword) Puss in Boots. * Donkey: Lookout guys, we a beast. * Trailer Guy Voice: And just when things look like they couldn't get any worse. * Prince Charming: He won't ruin the very day he stole my kingdom from me! (then his shirt gets pooped) * Fairy Godmother: Put it away Jr. you're still gonna be king. * Shrek: Back away from my wife! * Princess Fiona: Shrek? * Trailer Guy Voice: Shrek and his friends discover that in every great fairy tale: love conquers all. And there are always a few surprises. * Shrek: Happily ever after potion. * Gil: Give me that bottle! (drinks it) * Molly: Gilly? We are... * Gil: Handsome frogs. * Molly: I guess. * Trailer Guy Voice: Now speaking of surprise, get ready because we are proud to present that Shrek is back and he's setting out on his biggest adventure yet: Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Shrek the Third. Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Nickelodeon/DreamWorks crossovers Category:Connor Lacey